Gilina Renaez
Gilina Renaez was a Peacekeeper technical specialist. Unlike the soldier caste, she saw little to no combat during her career and was instead utilized for maintenance and engineering tasks. ''Zelbinion Gilina first encountered the crew of ''Moya when the Leviathan discovered the wreckage of the legendary Zelbinion. After the crew boarded the derelict command carrier, they discovered Gilina hiding there. She explained that she was the lone surviving member of a team sent there by Captain Crais to salvage whatever they could from the vessel; the rest of her companions had been slaughtered by a previous visit of Sheyangs set on stripping the ship. She had also heard of Aeryn Sun's defection from the Peacekeepers, and while not overly hostile, Gilina's opinion of her wasn't favourable (openly accusing her as a "traitor"). Gilina and John Crichton also shared an immediate attraction to one another. When the Sheyangs returned, she agreed to help Moya s crew repair the Zelbinion s defense screen, preventing Moya from being destroyed. She later agreed to install the other half of the defense screen on Moya because of her feelings for Crichton. As they worked to move the defense screen to Moya, they grew continually closer until they eventually shared a kiss, much to Aeryn's frustration. After the Sheyang attack was repelled and the screen installed on Moya, the crew decided that the best course of action would be to leave Gilina behind to be picked up by Crais. Gilina readily agreed not to inform her superior of their visit and appropriation of Peacekeeper technology: while her opinion of Aeryn had changed to one of quiet respect despite her status, she may have also been fearful of suffering Aeryn's fate – being deemed "irreversibly contaminated" by alien life-forms and banished from the Peacekeepers - as Aeryn herself pointed out. Reluctantly, Crichton and Gilina parted ways (in Crichton's words: "Life sucks."). ("PK Tech Girl") The Gammak Base Some time later, Gilina was transferred from Crais' ship to Scorpius' Gammak Base. When Crichton and Chiana arrived to find a tissue sample for Aeryn ("Nerve"), she recognized Crichton masquerading as a Peacekeeper officer and aided them getting past the base's genetic security screening. Though she realized that Crichton no longer felt strongly for her as he had before, she agreed to help them. When Crichton was apprehended by Scorpius, Gilina used her superior knowledge of the Peacekeeper systems to get Chiana off the base, before attempting to help Crichton during his interrogations in the Aurora Chair. Eventually, she reprogrammed the chair to show a false memory of Crais and Crichton making a deal, resulting in a reprieve for Crichton while Crais was interrogated. When Aeryn arrived to rescue Crichton, Gilina helped them flee the base, but chose to stay rather than leave her life as a Peacekeeper behind. However, she later changed her mind, realizing that she truly did want to leave with Crichton and that if she stayed, her part in Crichton's escape would eventually be discovered. When Crichton was caught and held at gunpoint by Scorpius during his attempted escape, Gilina unexpectedly came to his rescue, armed with a pulse rifle; her hesitation to fire on Scorpius, however, led to him shooting her instead. This distraction gave Crichton the chance to break away and escape with the rest of Moya s crew and Gilina, now mortally wounded. She had saved Crichton's life, at the cost of her own. She spent her final moments on Moya. As she lie dying, Stark helped ease her pain, showing her a memory of a place he had kept hidden during his many sessions in the Aurora Chair. She professed her love for Crichton and asked him if he could have loved her had circumstances been different. He admitted that he could have loved her as well and they shared one final kiss just before she died. Afterward Almost three cycles after her death, Crichton and Chiana encountered Gilina in another form, appearing in a neural-based, video game-like device of Stark's that was apparently based on Crichton's own memories. Her character was present on the Gammak base level and was later destroyed by one of the game's versions of Scorpius. Quotes *"Officer Sun, I think you should know - I consider you a traitor and therefore worthy of the punishment it merits. But as a Sebacean, I believe you are deserving as I to know the truth about a cultural treasure." *(To Aeryn): "I am not the traitor! You are!" *(Effectively falling into Crichton's lap) "It seems human and Sebacean men are much the same." *"If you die here, John, I die too." *" I don't understand it. Why wouldn't Crichton try and save himself? Chiana? Does Aeryn mean that much to him?" *"You want me to go with you. You want me to give up everything I know - so you must answer me - Do you want to be with her?" *"He asked me to go with him! I cannot do that if he - if he loves you!" *"Aeryn was right. If I'd stayed there, they would've found out about me. Found out that I... I love you. *"Do you think.. if things had been different... that you could've loved me?" *"He's not supposed to come out of THAT DIRECTION......" Appearances * Season 1: ** "PK Tech Girl" ** "Nerve" ** "The Hidden Memory" * Season 4: "John Quixote" Category:Recurring characters Category:Sebaceans Category:Female Category:Season 1 characters Category:Peacekeepers